Unexpected Dreams
by MistressoftheShadows666
Summary: Perry begins to have some strange dreams about JD which envoke feelings that shock him. Will he act on them though?
1. Chapter 1

Ratings: M for later chapters.

Disclaimers: I am £999,999,999.99, several thousand miles away and about 2 dozen restraining orders from owning Perry Cox! It's a start.

Hey there! I'll ask you to be nice to me as this is the first fanfic I have ever had the guts to actually post.

It WILL contain slash in later chapter. Yes that is a man having sex with another man, you no like you stop reading now. Please don't say I hav'nt warned you, 'cause trying to sue me will be a little embaressing for you... I own a life sized card board Darth Vador. That's it.

Enjoy...

**Chapter 1.**

"You can come out now Bambi he's gone."

Still weary JD slowly crawled out from his hiding place under the desk at the nursing station, eyes shooting in each and every direction before safely standing.

"Thanks Carla, I just can't take it anymore. He's driving me insane."

For the past few days Dr Cox had been in a bad mood. A really, really REALLY bad mood. It could have been one of many things, Jordan had packed up and taken Jack to her mothers, no one knew why or how long for, Kelso had been making even more budget cuts which had led to the dismissal of two more nurses and to top things off there had been an outbreak of bird flu which meant that for the past week the hospital had been swamped by every single person in the state with the slightest cold. The last time JD had seen Dr Cox anywhere near this pissed had been in his first year when he destroyed an entire lab. Actually that had been a walk in the park compared to now. This time Dr Cox seemed to be taking out every single little thing on JD. He had even managed to make the outbreak of bird flu seem like JDs fault. There was only so much a person could take.

"You know you can't keep hiding from him. I know he's been a little moodier then usual lately but it will blow over it always does." As much as JD was grateful for all the nifty hiding places Carla had to offer he couldn't help but feel she didn't really understand what a strain putting up with that man had become since he had turned into Mr. Hyde's even more evil twin.

Before JD could get a word out to defend himself and point out that he truly had had enough he got a page. He read it and let out an exasperated groan.

"Cox? And you really shouldn't keep ignoring those. No matter how scary he is. You realise if that is patient related you _have _to answer?"

"Yeah, but what if it's a trick. What if I get to that patients room and there's no one there? And I get into the room and the room slams closed behind me and it all goes dark and then he kills me? I'll bet he even hired the janitor to fill the room with hungry rats to eat my remains so no one will know what he did?" He cringed as the scenario ran over in his head.

"Bambi! You have to-"

His pager went off again.

"GO!"

It was with great apprehension that he made his way through the ICU to the small room that was currently hosting a Mr. Williams, aged only 33 he had been rushed in, in the early hours of the previous morning unconscious, he had yet to wake up and they still had no idea what was wrong with him. When he got close enough to see what was going on inside he saw Dr Cox was already in there, alternating between writing something down on Mr. Williams chart and looking at his watch. His jaw was clenched tight shut, JD could even make out the muscles twitching in his cheek from where he was. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room. The second he had shut the door behind him the volcano erupted.

"Oh yay Ginger! Thank you so much for finally deciding to grace myself and the ever patient Mr Williams here with your awe inspiring presence. You see Tina when I paged you 15, 13, 9½, 5 and 3½ minutes ago it was only for funsies, but the fact that you took the time out of your busy busy schedule to come and work with little old me just makes me tingle all over really it does. I mean I really am thinking about running out of this room right now and taking a very cold shower. Now I know that you were probably up all night mixing and matching up your bras and thongs to see which sets go best together but that is no excuse to be wasting my time, I have better things to do then spending all morning tracking you down to get you to do your job! For Gods sake Priscilla!"

Usually JD would made some vague effort to stick up for himself but the last time he had tried doing do only two days ago had proved a grave mistake. Not for him but it had resulted in the on call room being very nearly completely destroyed. Ever since JD has feared for his life… greatly. In fact he hadn't slept last night on account of having a nightmare that _he _was the TV that had plunged through the window from three stories up. He decided silence was safer and stood stock still whilst Dr Cox finished writing down notes on Mr Williams chart.

The painfully uncomfortable silence was broken only a minute or two later when Carla entered the room, she made her way over to Dr Cox giving JD a small sympathetic smile. "Mr Williams blood cultures are back I thought you might want to see them straight away."

Wordlessly the older doctor snatched the results from her hand and began reading. Carla quickly realised she was no longer needed and left the room, leaving JD once again feeling cornered. Some how in the space of about thirty seconds the silence had become too much.

"Please don't kill me and feed my body to the rats!" As soon as the words had escaped JD clamped both hands over his mouth, immediately realised what a girly thing that was to do and dropped them back to his sides.

Dr Cox settled for intense glaring for another thirty seconds whilst the younger doctor silently prayed to any entity listen for help. They listened. "Tempting as that sounds I really can not be bothered wasting my energies on you right now. Take a look at this." He handed the blood test results over to JD.

"ACP overdose? That's an animal tranq'. Why would anyone try to sedate themselves with this stuff?"

"It's nowhere near a fatal dose looking at traces, and he apparently passed out at work so I think we can rule out him doing it to himself. The guys a teacher so I'm guessing it was probably a couple of kids playing a prank. His vitals have improved since last night so we'll give him till tomorrow to wake up. If he's not conscious by then we'll review and think about inducing him round."

"Ok cool."

"So very very glad you approve."

"You know when I was at school we had this geography teacher who was such an arsehole we ended up putting, like, loads of laxatives into his coffee every week it was so-"

"Yawn! Sarah do you really want me to go through the newly revised list of things I still could care less about? Because if it was from the fact that not only do I still need to take that cold shower to cool me down and wash away all traces of your over powering femininity! Really I must go before I lose control. And in the future when I page you, you damn sure better answer pronto!"

With that he turned and stormed shaking his head mumbling to himself, something about stupid little girly newbies. But not before giving one of his patented shoulder bumps.

"Yow!" That was going to leave a bruise.

The rest of the day carried on in pretty much the same way and by the end of his shift JD felt as though he were on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he had found Elliot crying in the supply closet and rumour had it that Doug had been sent home after failing to find a patients vein on the 7th attempt because Cox had been watching. Though his shift was finished JD hung around the hospital for a further hour waiting for Turk to finish up on an appendectomy so they could go get a drink.

"Dude you obsess over that man way to much, you do realise this?"

"I'm not obsessed with Dr Cox I just wished I knew what was eating at him so much this week. I can't do anything right. It's like whenever I turn around he is there criticising me… more then usual."

They were only on their second beer when Turks cell phone.

"… Baby… ok baby jus- … baby it's ok we'll jus-… ok ok ok!" he hung up "oh JD I'm sorry man I have got to go, that was Carla."

"What's happened?"

"I have no idea! See ya buddy." With that Turk chugged the rest of his beer down and left patting JD on the back as he left.

"Later C Bear" JD called over his shoulder. Being only half way through his beer he decided to hang out in the bar alone for a while, besides there was a table full of very hot, well on their way to being very drunk chicks sitting behind them and he was feeling pretty lucky, mainly because his hair was looking amazing today.

He had been just about to make his move the bar door was thrown open and Dr Cox walked I, he didn't appear to have seen JD as he sat down at the bar only two seats along from him.

"Black label on the rocks. Better make it a double," he got his wallet out whilst the barman fixed his scotch, "Cheers" he said gesture his glass towards the man after paying and taking a gulp.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to talk but he did have a habit of saying and doing some pretty stupid things at times. "Hey Dr Cox." _stupid JD. Stupid stupid JD! _

He looked over and immediately dropped his head with a dull thunk on the bar, "why why why why why why why!? Really God what did I do to you in a past life to deserve such continuous torture in this one?" he hit he head on the bar again several times in quick succession.

JD settled for sitting quietly and finished off his beer.

So for a first chapter what did you all think. I couldn't believe how much of a challenging character Perry Cox is to write. I hope I nailed him... Ooh nailing Dr Cox Mmmmm...  
Sorry. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimers.

**Chapter 2**

Perry finally stopped hitting his head in exasperation when he realised the kid was going to quieten down and NOT talk to him, for now anyway. He knew how crappy he had been lately and he also knew he had been taking most of it out on his protégée. But he didn't know how else to deal with the… _situation? _Was that the right word for it?

He took another large mouthful of the scotch, nearly empting the glass, feeling it slowly burn it's way down his throat. He let a small almost inaudible groan. Almost.

"Look Dr Cox, I know you hate me and everyone else at the moment but if you want to talk…" he trailed off, looking everywhere around the room but at Perry.

Perry said nothing for awhile till JD ordered another beer.

"Make it two" Perry got his wallet out again and paid for both beers.

"Thanks"

_Grunt_

More silence.

Ok so what had been happening to him lately hadn't actually been newbies fault. Not directly anyway. But for the past few weeks Perry had been having dreams, or were they nightmares? They had certainly started off that way but then he had started to think about them, fantasize about them even. Now he was no stranger to sex dreams, hell if he thought about a particular women hard enough before he went to sleep he would probably end up dreaming about having sex with her. But that was the problem. It wasn't a women he was dreaming about. It was JD!

The first couple of times is had happened he had been pretty majorly freaked out. He kept waking up sweating and with a raging hard on, and there had been no way he was going to take care of that himself. Not when … well having sex with JD was so fresh in his mind. He had taken to having very cold showers nearly every night for over a week.

Until one night he awoke to find himself pumping into his own hand, and being disappointed to wake up and find it was his hand and not JD he was thrusting into. Even now he was unsure why he did it but he had just closed his eyes and finished himself off. All the while imagining it was still JDs body he was rocking into. And though no amount of money would make him admit, it had felt good… extremely good.

So after that he had started minding the dreams even less, waking in the same state many nights and welcoming such activities. The problem was however that he was disgusted with himself. It was sick, from what he could work out the irritating little dweeb looked up at Perry in a parental way. All of this should explain why he had been acting like a foul arse ever since. Perry did realise he would probably get over this strange infatuation he had, he also knew he had to stop treating the kid like crap. It wasn't actually his fault that Perry was spending every night recently wishing he was able to ravage the younger doctor.

At this thought he glanced quickly at the younger man who was quietly sipping his beer, then returned to his own stifling another frustrated groan by taking a swig of his beer.

"Newbie if I told you what was wrong right now you wouldn't believe me." he said these words so quietly that JD had to lean right over to hear.

"Well why not try me?"

_Oh god I want to, that's the problem _thought Perry. He settled for laughing instead, "just drink your beer Gillian."

Silence again…

JD took another swig of beer and made to get up, picking up his coat. "Look sir, whatever I have done to piss you off so much I'm sorry ok! Don't worry about me following you around the hospital for awhile I'll leave you alone till you have sorted out whatever issues you've got now! Just stop taking it out on me because I've had enough. I don't deserve it and it's not fair!"

Damn he hated it when the kid was right. And although he bitched and moaned about it, especially lately, he enjoyed newbie following him round and harassing him with questions and requests for help all the time. He didn't know if he'd cope very well without that at the moment.

"Oh Christine, sit down and finish your beer" a strange unfamiliar feeling of warmth settled in his stomach as JD sat down again and moodily took another deep swig.

In fact he was so busy trying to glare at the older man that he forgot to swallow properly and ended up choking violently on his beer, with a sigh Perry rose and made his way over behind him and hit him on the back. He probably hit him a little harder then was needed as JD let out a sound like a cat giving birth. But he did stop choking.

"Don't be such a baby!"

"You punched me "

"Next time I'll be sure to let you choke" Perry sat down again, this time on the stool next to JD. This was so ridiculous, the last time he checked he was most certainly not gay. But now sitting this close to the other man all Perry could think about was kissing him, touching him, running his hands through his hair to see if it felt as soft as he imagined in his dreams and not to mention many other unspeakable things. The whole situation was so absurd he could not suppress the small chuckle that escaped.

He looked straight over at JD to warn him off any comments for his minor out burst and was surprised to see that JDs face was lit up like a little kids at Christmas. _What the hell?_

"What?!" Perry snarled.

"Nothing, it's just…" he looked away suddenly looking quite embarrassed. Now Perry was intrigued.

"Spit it out Nancy."

"It's just, it's nice to see you are human after all… you should laugh… and smile more often. It suits you."

_What?!_

JD went straight back to drinking his beer only to find it was empty, "You want another?" he asked as he beckoned the barman over.

"Sure kid why not."

Once JD discovered that Perry wasn't going to murder him for his rather strange comment he devoted the next couple of hours to trying to make Perry laugh. Needless to say they got through a lot of alcohol between the two of them. A hell of a lot. Perry had been ok whilst they'd been on the beers… but the shots were seriously affecting him.

In his now very intoxicated state Perry he was beginning to have to make a very conscious effort to not throw JD up onto the bar and snog him senseless. It was a problem… the younger man could almost be described as cute when he was this drunk… almost.

JD was on his second appletini, actually it was Perry's appletini but JD was drinking it as Perry flat out refused to touch the stuff, when he fell off his stool and landed with a _thuck _on the floor. He then proceeded to giggling like a girl until Perry made an attempt to help him stand, he pulled him to his feet, secretly enjoying the feel on the other mans hand in his own and probably held onto it for a little longer then was needed. Not that JD was likely to remember any of this tomorrow. In fact Perry could have kissed him and JD would never remember. He pulled away quickly before he made good of his musings.

"Come on Tina, let's get you home while you can still stand." he grabbed his coat and made a valiant effort to make it outside without falling over or walking into anything.

JD however was having no such luck and ended up having to lean on Perry to get anywhere. They were never going to get all the way to JDs apartment like this, Perry however lived much closer, about five minutes walk, a sober five minute walk.

37 minutes later both men were stumbling into Perry's front room, JD aimed straight for the couch. Missed. Landed on the floor next to it. "OWW! You couchy runned away from me".

One thing about excessive alcohol is that it makes everything seem hilarious. At JDs statement Perry nearly doubled up.

"Wasso fuuny?"

"You. You're a useless drunk" Perry slurred back and made his way across the room to help.

"Hey yay yay yay! I am not as think as you drunk I is." said JD with the utmost concentration.

The problem was he said this just as Perry was bent over trying to help him up, with those words though Perry was in fits of laughter once more and completely lost his balance and fell forwards. Right onto JD. There was an "Oof!" of surprise and an "Oww" of pain, followed by much laughter.

Until Perry realised that he was laying flush on top of JD. Neither had made any attempt to get back up. Suddenly Perry was very aware of how quiet it had become, his breathing had become a bit of a problem, he forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. JD was looking up, watching him intently. He raised a hand a brought it up to JD's hair, gently stroking it back from his face. It was soft. Then very suddenly without warning JD kissed him. On the lips. At first he was entirely still, shocked, then he began to kiss JD back, his eyes slipping closed.

Then there was nothing, nothing quickly followed by a dull thud. Perry's shot back open at the lose of contact. JD had passed out, the thud had been his head hitting the floor again. Perry wasn't sure to be relieved or disappointed his breaths had become rugged again. He didn't know how long he stayed there for, but for a long time he just laid there and watched him sleep. He looked so different asleep, so peaceful and… and so _not _irritating. _When the hell had he become gay? And why the hell was he so attracted to this man of all people? He was a royal pain in the arse!_

He eventually managed to get up, with quite some difficulty, as the room would not stop moving. He went off to get a blanket returning he laid it carefully over JD. He seemed comfortable enough on the floor and he didn't trust himself to get close enough to move him. With a heavy sigh he went to bed.

So should I continue please, please, please let me know what you think!


End file.
